


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by Flower_Sheep



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: FLUFF ALL AROUND, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, SO HERE TAKE FLUFF, THE RECENT STREAM GOT ME IN TEARS, because bad is sad and i don't like it when he's sad, im so sad, im sorry, no beta we die like blue skeppy, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep
Summary: Bad feels like Skeppy will leave him. Skeppy reassures him that he isn't going anywhere
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 15
Kudos: 309





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY  
> ARE YOU SAD AFTER BAD'S RECENT STREAM?  
> WELL HERE YOU GO

Bad and Skeppy sat together on the log around the campfire. Skeppy's friends were messing around and eating s'mores. Despite the freezing cold around them, the snow sparkled under the campfire's light. 

Bad had reached in the marshmallow bag to roast another marshmallow when he felt another hand bump into his. "Oh! Sorry, Skeppy,' Bad apologized. Skeppy waved him off. "It's alright."

Bad let Skeppy grab a marshmallow and he stabbed it at the end of his stick. Bad looked up from the bag and stared at Skeppy. At this point, he had forgotten what he was originally going to do. 

_He'll leave you_

A voice in the back of his head scared him. 

They had been friends for two years now. He never really had a friend for anything longer. He had grown attached to the prankster. Maybe fell in love with him? 

Bad sighed. Might as well enjoy the moment with him. There was no point in fearing the inevitable future. 

"Bad?" Skeppy broke the silence between them. "What's up. You've been looking like you've been down in the dumps and we're out in the snow! It's so pretty here," Skeppy trailed off. Bad hummed, not really wanting to elaborate further. Skeppy huffed and stood up. He grabbed Bad's hand and pulled him up from the log. "Guys! I'll be right back!" Skeppy called out to his friends. His friends looked over, nodded, and continued messing around the fire.

Skeppy pulled him towards the trees, not too far where they couldn't see the light of the campfire, but not too close where their friends could hear them. He stopped him. "I'm gonna ask again. What's up," Bad looked at his face. The light was faint but it was enough to point out his features. Bad's heart clenched. Tears pricked his eyes. "I-" his throat closed up and small tears spilled from his eyes. "Oh, Bad," Skeppy reached his other hand to Bad's cheek. He gently wiped off tears from his face. "I-I don't want you to leave me," Bad choked out. "Who said I was gonna leave you?" Skeppy smiled warmly. "You have been such a good friend to me and I'll be damned if I ever leave you. If anything, I'd probably annoy you the rest of your life," Skeppy chuckled, a faint smug, grin on his face. "I'm not gonna leave you any time soon." Bad smiled lightly. Anything he'd do to make Skeppy smile.

_His Skeppy_

Another voice whispered in the back of his head. He wished he could call him "his" but nothing lasted long with Bad.

Skeppy rested his forehead against Bad's. Bad could've sworn he saw Skeppy's eyes flick his towards his lips. They stayed there for a few moments, distant chattering from their friends. "You know I love you, right?" Skeppy said. Oh, how Bad wished he meant it as something more. "I know and I love you too," Bad said.

A confession without Skeppy knowing it's a confession.

Bad's heart clenched more.

"Can you say it again?" Skeppy giggled. "You look cute whenever you do that. Your face and voice goes soft."

"I love you?" Bad said it again, more quizzically. He doesn't know what Skeppy is going at. 

"Again."

"I love you," Bad repeated.

Skeppy removed his hand from Bad's and moved it up to cup Bad's other cheek.

"Again."

"I love you," Bad repeated again. His hand was cold but he was pretty sure that Skeppy could feel the warmth from Bad's face.

"Again," Skeppy said, more hushed.

"I love you." Bad moved his arms to wrap around Skeppy's torso, pulling him closer.

"Again." They can feel each other's breaths now. It smelled like marshmallows and chocolate.

Bad's heart couldn't take it anymore. His heart lurched forward towards Skeppy's heart.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Bad couldn't stop. He so desperately wanted Skeppy to hear his confession. "Skeppy," Bad said, finally gaining control of his voice. "I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you and I just-" Bad trailed off, not really knowing how to continue from there. "Hm. Yeah, that's what I thought," Skeppy hummed and closed the gap between them.

Their hearts fluttered.

Skeppy pulled away slightly. Bad hummed, a smug grin creeping up his face. "Again," Bad smirked. Skeppy laughed lightly and went in for second kiss.

Their future was looking brighter than the camp fire a few meters away.

**Author's Note:**

> tears


End file.
